Beloved Departure
by RoswlFreak03
Summary: Vaughn deals with the passing of a loved one


Author: Caroline  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Vaughn deals with the passing of a loved one  
Category: S/V  
Notes: Just sort of got inspired, what can I say? I love angst!  
  
I don't know how the car reached the cemetery considering that I hadn't paid any attention to the road. My mind was completely focused on Sydney, it was like the world had stopped it's rotation. I looked at everything around me, and found it so wrong that murderers and criminals were still out there in the world, living healthily, and Sydney, the most wonderful, compassionate, gentle creature on this planet, was dead.   
  
The devastating news not only crushed my heart, but it destroyed my soul, and all of my hopes. I never even got to be with her. We never got our chance to be happy. I had never believed in love at first sight until the day that I laid my eyes upon her. Because of all the damned rules and regulations, and above all SD-6 we could never be together. We couldn't even be seen together by the public's eye.   
  
My arms ache to be around her again. To hug her and tell her that it's all just a dream, that the world is a safe place where children can run and play, there were no criminals, no murderers, and you can trust everybody. I hope Sydney is in that place now.   
  
Against the wishes of the Agency and my own knowledge I got out of my car and stood next to a tree, a good distance from the crowd gathered around my beloved's tombstone. I couldn't risk being seen, even though she was dead, it would lead to further suspicion possibly to Jack being a double agent. So I kept my distance.   
  
Sloane was there, that bastard had the nerve to show up. He never cared about Sydney, if he did, he wouldn't have taken her into the SD-6. If he really knew Sydney, he should have known she was too good for SD-6, she was too good for it all.   
  
I saw Jack standing closest to the gravestone. He knew I was here, I guess he knew I would show up, he knew I loved her, he had known all along that I loved her, even before I admitted it to myself. He simply nodded at me and continued to grieve in his own way. Jack did love his daughter, I doubted that for awhile, Sydney doubted that too for awhile. But after finding the truth out about her mother it all came clear.   
  
Though it was faint, I could hear the pastor's sermon, speaking of Sydney, and how she was in a better place among all the angels. She was always my guardian angel, she will always be my guardian angel. I just hope she knows how much I cared for her, how much I wanted to be with her. I had this fantasy in my head, Sydney would take down SD-6, she would walk out of Credit Dauphine and I would take her in my arms and kiss her. I'd quit the CIA, we'd move to some remote town in the middle of the United States, and be a normal couple. We'd have a picture perfect marriage, a home complete with a white picket fence. And children, two wonderful children who'd have Sydney's smile. In the middle of the night, I would feel perfectly content knowing that the love of my life was sleeping next to me.   
  
Every time I thought of that though, my heart just wept. Before I knew it, the cemetery was empty, everyone must have left. I freely walked over to the grave.  
  
My fingers touched the cold marble stone. It still didn't seem right, she had so much to live for, so much that she wanted out of life, after SD-6. She never got her chance, she was taken too early. I wondered, why would my heart still beat, if I thought it only beat for her? Then I wondered about Danny. At least Sydney would have someone up there that loved her. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way, but I couldn't help but feel jealous. I was so envious that Sydney's and my relationship rarely ever passed friendship. While Danny got to be with her, to love her openly, that was something only I dreamed of. I never even got the chance to tell her I love her.   
  
I'll never regret meeting Sydney Bristow and she will forever remain in my memory and in my heart. It's not everyday you meet a person who gives your life meaning. I just hope she's happy. 


End file.
